Armors
This is the list of all available Armors that players can equip at the start of a heist. Armors Two-Piece Suit= |-|Ballistic Vest= |-|Lightweight Ballistic Vest= |-|Heavy Ballistic Vest= |-|Flak Jacket= |-|Combined Tactical Vest= |-|Improved Combined Tactical Vest= Mechanics Armor Armor value is the amount of damage that can be sustained without draining health. Once armor is depleted, health will be drained instead. The armor value does not impact the regeneration speed of the armor (unless the Anarchist perk deck is used). Snipers and ZEAL Snipers (Crime Spree only) have the ability to damage a player through the armor. Armor can be increased through the skills Iron Man (+30%) and Die Hard Aced (+20 points, but only applies to three armors), and can be further boosted through the Armorer (+35%), Crew Chief (+10%), and Anarchist (+138) perk decks. Crook perk deck gives an armor increase (+65%) to ballistic vests, beating the Armorer should the player choose a ballistic vest. *) Improved Combined Tactical Vest requires Iron Man Aced Armor Regeneration Armor regeneration is the time frame it takes before one's depleted armor fully regenerates, though the speed at which this happens can be increased with skills and perk decks. Skills that increase the rate are basic Resilience, improving it by 15%, and basic Shock And Awe improves this teamwide by 25%, but does not stack with others who have this skill. Certain perk decks increase or affect armor regeneration, though some only under certain conditions. * Armorer - Improves the rate by +20%, and gives other players in the crew +10% regeneration rate. Does not stack with others who have this deck. * Crook - Gives +10% regeneration rate. * Hitman - Gives +45% regeneration rate and an additional ability to regenerate all armor exactly 1.5 seconds after being depleted fully, no matter the situation. * Burglar - Gives +20% regeneration rate only when standing still or crouching. * Yakuza - Increases regeneration rate the lower your health is, up to a rate of +60%. * Ex-President - Killing enemies speeds up armor regeneration rate, the more armor one has the less speed gained per kill. Resets when armor recovers. * Sicario - Dodging instantly replenishes all armor. Skills that increase armor regeneration rate are useless to players with the Anarchist or Stoic perk deck, which ignores these bonuses. Concealment Concealment works similarly to weapon concealment - higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, while lower concealment increases the player's detection risk, changing the starting point of AI's detection in stealth and increasing/decreasing the time it takes for them to be alerted. Speed Speed is the speed at which the player moves. A higher speed value increases the speed of walking, running and crouch-walking. Speed can be increased with Duck And Cover, Parkour, Partners In Crime aced, Inspire, and the Yakuza Perk Deck. The speed penalty of wearing armor can also be decreased through any Perk Deck as well as the Invigorator AI Boost. Dodge Dodge is the probability a ranged hit will deal no damage. Melee attacks can also be evaded, though the knockback will still be applied. With negative dodge values one can never dodge a bullet. It's possible to boost negative armors into the positives with skills and perks. Usually, the higher the armor's armor value is, the lower its dodge value is. All armor besides the Two-Piece Suit have a negative dodge value. Unlike other values modified by skills, dodge is calculated additively. For example, Duck And Cover Aced grants a 10% increased dodge value when sprinting. Using the suit which has a dodge chance of 5%, add 10 to that, meaning the player has a 15% chance to dodge incoming fire when sprinting. The Rogue Perk Deck grants a 45% increased dodge value, so the player has 50% chance to dodge even while standing still (while using a suit). Sneaky Bastard adds an additional dodge value (up to 10%) based on the player's detection risk. Other upgrades to dodge are the Crook Perk Deck (+40% dodge when wearing ballistic vests), Burglar Perk Deck (+20% dodge), Ex-President Perk Deck (+15% dodge), Sicario Perk Deck (+15% passively, increased through taking hits or its unique throwable), or Duck and Cover (+15% dodge when ziplining (although this is currently non-functional)). Steadiness Steadiness affects the amount of camera shake the player receives when damaged. At 11 steadiness, players receive the default 100% camera shake. At 22 steadiness, camera shake is reduced to 50%, and at 44 steadiness, it is further reduced to 25%, and so on, according to the formula shake=11/steadiness . Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" Stamina Stamina is the length of time the player can run and jump while wearing the armor. It can be increased via Duck and Cover, the Crew Chief Perk Deck, and the Invigorator AI Boost. Notes *Credit for the armor stats goes to the original creators of the Steam Numbers Guide. *Players can reach over 800 armor with clever use of perk decks. This is achieved by unlocking Enforcer skill Iron Man to wear the ICTV (170 base armor, plus 30% from the basic Iron Man skill), and then obtaining 5% bonus from a party member's Tier 7 or higher Crew Chief Perk Deck, and a significant boost from the completed Anarchist perk deck. *The highest Dodge value that can be reached at all times is 60%, with the Two Piece Suit (+5%), the Rogue Perk Deck (+45%) and having the full effect of Sneaky Bastard (+10%). This value can be increased to 70% while sprinting (Duck and Cover Aced). *The Two Piece Suit and Light Ballistic Vest are the only two armors that work with the Grinder Perk Deck. *On the Crimewave Edition and PS3/360 versions of the game, every armor value is increased by 30 points. For instance, the Two Piece Suit has 50 armor, and the ICTV has 200. As such, armor increasing skills/perks are applied to these values rather than the ones listed on the table above. **Since the Crimewave Edition does not (currently) contain the rebalanced Perk Deck system, the maximum amount of armor that can be reached is 340 (ICTV with 50% from Bulletproof + 20% from Armorer) and the maximum dodge while standing still is 50% (30% from Rogue + 10% from Sneaky Bastard). Skins Outfits Outfits are an additional layer of player customization available; initially introduced in update #141 with Green Bridge as heist-exclusive uniforms, update #198 and the release of the Tailor Pack 1 expanded upon the system, allowing players to utilize different outfits in any heist. Certain outfits have multiple equippable variations, indicated by a paintbrush icon in the top-right corner of the outfit's menu slot. All non-default outfits will cover any armor and armor skins equipped by the player. Heists with outfits that override the Default Outfit will not override other equipped outfits. Default Outfit= The Default Outfit is the heisters' default appearance in most heists. |-|The Striped Troublemaker= The Striped Troublemaker, added in update #198, is an outfit unlocked by joining the PAYDAY 2 Steam Group. File:Pd2-outfit-betelgeuse-hox.png|The Striped Troublemaker's appearance on all heisters. |-|Murkywater Uniform= The Murkywater Uniform, added in update #193, replaces the heisters' default outfits in The White House heist until they enter the secret area. It is unlocked for use on all heists via the Identity Theft achievement. File:Pd2-outfit-mwu-duke.png|The Murkywater Uniform's appearance on all heisters. |-|Repairman= The Repairman outfit, added in update #199, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the Counterfeit heist. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the Counterfeit heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-repair-wolf.png|The Repairman outfit's appearance on all heisters. |-|Raincoat= The Raincoat outfit, added in update #141, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the Green Bridge heist. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the Green Bridge heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-rain-dallas.png|The Raincoat outfit's appearance on all heisters. |-|Scrubs= The Scrubs outfit, added in update #192, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the No Mercy heist upon completing the "play doctor" objective in stealth. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the No Mercy heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-scrub-dallas.png|The Scrubs' appearance on Dallas, Hoxton, Sokol, and Hila. File:Pd2-outfit-scrub-wolf.png|The Scrubs' appearance on Wolf, John Wick, Bodhi, Sydney, Rust, Sangres, and Joy. File:Pd2-outfit-scrub-chains.png|The Scrubs' appearance on Chains, Dragan, Jacket, Bonnie, and Ethan. File:Pd2-outfit-scrub-duke.png|The Scrubs' appearance on Houston, Clover, Jiro, Jimmy, Scarface, and Duke. |-|Tactical BDU= The Tactical BDU, added in update #163, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the Diamond Heist and Hell's Island. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the Diamond Heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-bdu-dallas.png|The Tactical BDU's appearance on the majority of all heisters. File:Pd2-outfit-bdu-clover.png|The Tactical BDU's appearance on Clover, Sydney, Hila, and Joy. File:Pd2-outfit-bdu-bonnie.png|The Tactical BDU's appearance on Bonnie and Ethan. File:Pd2-outfit-bdu-sangres.png|The Tactical BDU's appearance on Rust and Sangres. |-|Tuxedo= The Tuxedo, added in update #185, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the Shacklethorne Auction heist. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the Shacklethorne Auction heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-tux-duke.png|The Tuxedo's appearance on most heisters. File:Pd2-outfit-tux-dallas.png|The Tuxedo's appearance on Dallas and Jiro. File:Pd2-outfit-tux-sydney.png|The Tuxedo's appearance on Bonnie and Sydney. |-|Winter Camo Parka= The Winter Camo Parka, added in update #161, replaces the heisters' default outfits in the Alaskan Deal heist. It is unlocked for use on all heists by completing the Alaskan Deal heist on any difficulty. File:Pd2-outfit-snow-chains.png|The Winter Camo Parka's appearance on all heisters. |-|The Showman= The Showman outfit was added in update #198 as part of the Tailor Pack 1 DLC. |-|The Classic= The Classic outfit was added in update #198 as part of the Tailor Pack 1 DLC. |-|The Sunny Rico= The Sunny Rico outfit was added in update #198 as part of the Tailor Pack 1 DLC. |-|The Casual Formal= The Casual Formal outfit was added in update #198 as part of the Tailor Pack 1 DLC. |-|Dapper Dashing Holiday= The Dapper Dashing Holiday outfit was added in update #199. |-|Outfit Trivia= *The Tuxedo and Dapper Dashing Holiday outfits are the only non-default outfits to use the heisters' default gloves. *'The Striped Troublemaker' outfit is a reference to . *The variations of The Showman outfit are based on various villains, with the first three in particular being based on iterations of . **'Disturbing Violet' references portrayal of the Joker in the 2008 film . **'Professor White' is nearly identical in appearance to a limited edition DC Collectibles DC Core Joker PVC statue. **'The Crimson Comic' references portrayal of the Joker in the 2019 film . **'The Black & White Split' is based on . **'Vintage Black' is based on as by in the TV series . ***The description of Vintage Black references the legend. *The design of The Classic—the Grey Heat variation in particular—are based on the jumpsuits worn by the robber crew in the armored truck scene in the 1995 film . **The description and color scheme of the Overkill Red variation may be references to the Spanish crime drama , wherein a crew of robbers wear red jumpsuits and use cities as codenames. **The arm patches on the Chain's Camo variation depicts the insignia. **The arm patches on the Bucket of Blue variation read "Bodhi's Painters", a callback to the Bodhi's Pool Repair uniforms used in the PAYDAY: The Heist Counterfeit. *'The Sunny Rico' is a reference to the 1980s crime drama TV series . Its variations are based on the various outfits worn by , and is named after him and his partner, . The description of the Disco White variation references the the duo drove in the first two seasons of the series. **The outfit the Disco White variation was based on also served as the basis of the appearance of the Russian mobsters. Achievements }} Trivia *The "Two Piece Suit" is in fact nothing more than the heister's unarmored outfit and therefore may not be a suit at all, most notably in the case of Jacket who wears a varsity letterman jacket and jeans when the Two Piece Suit is equipped. *Despite the Two Piece Suit saying it offers no protection, it still gives 20 armor, implying that the heisters may have added improvised armor. *Although each individual armor description details different elements and materials in the components that comprise it, the visual depictions are simply given additional pieces of armor, starting from the vest itself, then the neck gorget, adding upper arm and leg armor, and finally forearm and lower leg protection (besides the lightweight ballistic vest). *The Ballistic Vest is worn by Chavez in the Panic Room heist. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest is unlocked after the regular Ballistic Vest, even though it provides less protection. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest seems to be the armor piece of choice for the crew, as most of them are always seen wearing one in trailers. This lines up with their depictions in ''The Heist, where the characters are shown to wear the LBV almost exclusively. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest is worn by The Commissar in the Hotline Miami heist. *Despite being bulletproof in-game, flak jackets in real life will only protect users against minor explosive damage. *The Improved Combined Tactical Vest is based on "White Mesa" technology. This is a reference to the video game series Half-Life, where the fictional Black Mesa corporation developed and uses the full-body, powered "HEV" Hazardous Environment Suit worn by the protagonist, Gordon Freeman. *Despite supposedly offering "full protection", the Improved Combined Tactical Vest lacks any sort of groin protection, as does any other armor in the game. This is a serious design flaw, as this particular area of the body is heavily wired with nerve endings, vital blood vessels, and supporting muscles that can immediately cripple a person, or cause serious (if not fatal) bleeding if punctured by bullets. *The armored forearm pieces of the Improved Combined Tactical Vest are not visible in first person view. Other players can see them, but your view model arms only display the heister's ordinary sleeves. *The Improved Combined Tactical Vest is worn by the the Informant in Hoxton Revenge if the heist goes loud. Armor similar to the Improved Combined Tactical Vest is worn by the Biker Boss in day 2 of The Biker Heist, with various biker decals and no forearm plates. References Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)